Vampires (Alternate Timeline)
"Zombies and monsters are one thing, but Vampires is a whole new level of crazy"- 'Yuri Jovovich' Vampires ("Hominis Nocturna") 'are creatures that were said to have been created by Count Dracula due to him being the progenitor of the Vampire's curse. They have been said to be nocturnal creatures who feed on the blood of any living creature, primarily human beings with the use of fangs which can spread their curse to others. They are known to be very hard to kill and it only takes one to kill an average human. 'Identifying Vampires Vampires have mostly similarities with humans, however some others are quite different. Vampires are identical to humans in appearance, however where as a human has a reflection in a mirror, a Vampire is said to have no such thing because according to legend, they lack a soul. They can also be identified if they are only seen at night and not in the daylight. People who also repulse garlic, wolfbaine, roses and even avoiding holy ground are said to be vampires as well. 'Powers & Abilities' Vampires are known for their many abilities such as their superhuman strength, speed, healing, agility, senses, reflexes, endurance and stamina. One of their most well known powers is immortality which allow them to live for centuries unless they are killed. Some have also been known to fly, as well as possess psychokinetic and telepathic capabilities, however those are abilities to the more older and powerful of Vampires. Another power some possess that is rare is their power to turn invisible to the naked eye for a short amount of time and sneak up on prey whenever they get a chance. Aside from their healing, they also possess an immunity to diseases that will kill an average being, however diseases such as the T-Virus can alter them and make them Vampiric and Zombielike. Vampires are known to also have partial invulnerability which allow them to withstand many attacks. Some vampires such as Count Dracula are known to have the capability of returning from the dead. 'Weaknesses' Vampires are known to possess many weaknesses that they must avoid if they are to survive. Vampires are said to be very vulnerable to either a wooden or silver stake to the heart which can turn them into ash. They are also known to have a fatal weakness to sunlight, if exposed, they will burst into ash. Some of the very effective known repellents are known to be either garlic, wolfbaine and even roses; the purifying effects of these are known to keep vampires away from whoever possesses them. Bullets and melee weapons made of silver and either laced or filled with either garlic, wolfsbaine, holy water and even roses are known to be highly effective and will make them burst into ash. The cross is another weapon against vampires, however the person wielding it must have faith for it to work and if a vampire touches a cross, most of the time the cross will burn an imprint on wherever it is placed, other times vampires can burn crosses if they are powerful enough. If a vampire doesn't feed within a certain time frame, they will start to look older and then in time, will die. Superhumans such as Michael Franklin Miller, Albert Wesker and even Alice are capable of killing Vampires whenever they encounter them. Vampires need to have the soil that they died on in order to remain powerful and if affected by any holy objects, the consequences of that can be disastrous. Holy water is another weapon against vampires that will burn them and blister them if they are ever exposed to it, however many vampires have the knowledge of unblessing the water and make it normal water. Any other holy item is very deadly to them as well and will make them either burst into ash or decay. 'Known Vampires' *Seth Augustine *Lillian Augustine *Claudia Campbell *Mina West *Sandy de Lioncourt Category:Creatures Category:Vampires Category:Mr.Secord